MS Short: Hailey's Beginning
by Bearlywrote
Summary: Hailey Anne and Usapyon had a case made by their creator to find Nate Adams, but fate followed her into a gang of friendly brawlers, wanted to know where the former leader went! It's up to her alone, Usapyon's dead(one-shot)


**MS Short: Hailey's beginning**

 **By: bearlywrote**

 **Just to let you know that this is a one shot! I feel bad for having the deuteragonist to play her part later, so for now a further chapter will change later in the main story, here's Hailey's beginning!**

 **Take it away, Usapyon!**

 **Usapyon: This pseudo chapter and bearlywrote does not own both Bakugan and Yokai Watch! If we ever get sued by someone who has a story like this…**

 **Like what?**

 **Usapyon: (*click*) VADER MODE!**

 **All the cast: wahhhh! Hey! Crap! Crap! Crap!**

 **Okay, enjoy this one-shot chapter….**

Hino is fed up with all the impatience, _a few weeks left_ he thought. Suddenly, a door opened. A ghoulish otter in a rabbit-like astronaut suit along with an highly-nerdy purple haired girl wearing glasses. Luckily for Hino, he's tired of all the waiting.

For a good reason, both characters from his creation, Hailey Anne and Usapyon, are professional detectives in their own right! "I'm finally glad you two came! I really need your assistance on where is my star rising child! I lost 75 weeks track of him! First, I lost a cat and I lost another cat from America with the American we're trying to get rid off! You are my chance to find Nate and bring him home!"

"You can count on us for this mission! I'm good at getting great feeling from where they're at!" Hailey spoke

"I figure you'll be pleased with me! Darn tootin I'll fin that troublemaker who is spitting dirt on that chosen kid!" Usapyon spat as he spits in a bucket like a Redneck will be.

"Is the world he traveled to not a cheap knockoff like this Watch here?" Hailey asked as Usapyon tried so many times to answer the same thing over and over… "Yokai are more interesting than Aliens are, right?!?" "Yeah Yeah sure… don't you mean 'as aliens' Usapyon?" She corrected him. "Dani!"

"If you're saying that Yokai can beat an alien from another anime or planet, that's interesting. Or if you want to say that all Yokai are not very interesting than Aliens, if your body resurrected many years in the future, then a park with that kind can be interesting…" she said as her continuous babbling makes him mad. He steadily spoke as he pushed his buttons, "That's it!!!!" (*click*) **"Invader mode!"** He continually shots her, surprisingly missable, until he breathes in his inner helmet smoke.

"Are you quite finished?" Hino asked

"Yes Master!" Both answered proudly as they entered the gate to the unknown world.

(Transition break!)

"Oh wow! I never thought that SAO will be this bad than it was on the actual anime!" Hailey said as she gazed around Interspace. "We're not here in this bun-crap! We're here for Nate like he told us to!" Usapyon spoke as he's drinking a soda pop that's not Yoka Cola.

While in a distance, Shun is with his friends, new and old; Marucho, Rafe, and Paige. The blonde prodigy took notice when his raven haired ninja is focused on the important matters, either Sellon or the purple haired girl! "Shun, is there something to talk about?" Marucho asked. "Is this about either Team Anubias and Sellon with the challenger that you faced like two months ago, Jibanyan?" The blue haired boy disguised Rafe spoke as the ninja cringe over the name of the opponent.

"Get real, Rafe!" A Pink haired human disguised Paige is furiously explained to her friend from Nethia, "we need to talk about the elephant in the room, Dan's still missing! Even after the Chaos Bakugan incident in Bakugan Interspace, he's still not here! I read further from the canon script and I know what's going on! During the attack, Dan was supposed to be here after Spectra arrived and messed things up, but he didn't!"

"That's true Paige, I got a call from Preyus, and he said that his student Amazon has not seen Drago and Dan in his private home! In New Vestroia!" Said Marucho. "Not only that, but Wayvern called me about the same thing that happened in the episodes Dan was supposed to be in! Possibly, he and Drago might've moved to another world that is not populated by Bakugan! Just so the evil force won't find him, I guess…"

"It's true, but don't you find you guys weird that I haven't heard from Gundalia in a while, Chaos Bakugan is supposed to be there like nearly two months ago! And we already beat Team Anubias, so what, is this what Dan wanted!" Paige spoke, but shocked as Shun slammed his fist in the supporter.

"That girl… is possessed… by a Yokai!" He lunges toward Usapyon and uses his Bakugan to teleport him away along with himself. "Usapyon!?!" Said Hailey who's panicking. The staticky lines brought forth a handsome man with good facial features along with his clothes and hair, she is in a trance of a beautiful anime boy come to life. "Are you okay, my dear…" _Oh I'm in Anime heaven!_ She thought as the small prodigy runs toward a confused cold ninja as he tried to comfort her! "Shun! You almost killed her! What did you do?!?" "I don't know, there was this Rabbit-like demon and she gazed upon me like she has Stockholm syndrome!" The ninja comforts her while the creator of the kingdom of the SAO knockoff is confused on what Shun has said about a demon.

After a long time of explaining, "Wow! I can't believe this guy missing might cause all the problems to go crazy!" "I know right, Dan is the protagonist of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series, this is the first arc of the Mechtanium Surge season and all the action and villainous plots have been dwindling from that point!" Marucho answered. "A protagonist's job is to challenge the evil and defending the Earth from it, not to avoid it! There's no free will exist within him when he was first drawn, so another source with that kind of power must've triggered Dan's decision to give up his role and run away! Do you know who it is?"

"Good thing the detective work has putting me into good use, let's see, a protagonist who doesn't have free will but another one does! Recently, a main character of mine left in his own free will, possibly for that, I've found your answer, Nathan Adams! The culprit!"

"How did you know that, girl?" Spectra came surprisingly, Marucho asked, "Keith, how did you-" "Dramatic Entrance!" He dashed onto the front with a dab! "Okay… this is getting weird without Dan around doing that..."

"A masked hero!?! Even better!!! I'm literally in Anime heaven!!!" Hailey screaming like a little fangirl will, "Can I join you guys, just until you found the missing guy while I found my missing guy!" Shun looked at he pleading face with a watch that is cursed with Yokai technology, "Yeah sure, but only you leave behind that rabbit demon of yours!" "Okay, Usapyon is such a drag anyway! Let's go!" Hailey cheered as a familiar someone from this planet, and another foe from another. The team began their search as their former leader is off onto another's grounds! This is what that annoyance once said or at least she thought he said, 'When a certain change comes in your life, things will never be quite the same!'

 **The end! That's my one shot of Hailey's story as she joins Dan's former friends and new acquaintances on a quest to bring those two back as heroes they once brought evil and good hearts in fans everywhere! Please review!**


End file.
